hadrian_potter_revengefandomcom-20200214-history
Hadrian Potter
Hadrian Potter, or otherwise known as 'Hades' is the older brother to Daniel Potter, who is considered the Boy-Who-Lived. Hadrian is 4 years older than his brother and attends Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Hadrian Potter, is not close to his family, specifically his parents, Lily Potter and James Potter. This is arguably due to his poor upbringing where Hadrian was ignored in favour of their celebrity son. When Hadrian went to Hogwarts he was placed into Slytherin alongside his Best Friend, Draco Malfoy and other friends; Alec Morti, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Kace Lestrange. Hadrian is also friends with Mason Villenti, a half-blood and Jared Nikoli from Ravenclaw. Hadrian has not returned home to the Potter Manor in over a year... Personality Hadrian is haunted by his past and presents this through a disposition of calm determined intensity, although perhaps not considered evil, Hadrian displays the darkness which lives within him and which is arguably caused by his childhood. He is incredibly intelligent and uses his beauty to his advantage to usually manipulate and intimidate. Many, including his friends, often fear him. This is arguably due to his tendency to become relentless in his path for revenge, his fierce views on betrayal and his proficiency for violence. It is noted how, Hadrian's light hearted humour would vanish, his smile along with it. His eyes would turn dark and his laughter would become wicked. Hadrian is very competitive and takes Quidditch seriously although many would not think so, due to his unperturbed exterior. Hadrian often plays both beater and chaser. Hadrian struggles to sleep as he mentions, his mind is his infirmity and his childhood plagues his dreams. Despite Hadrian being presented as cold and cunningly insouciant he is also seen to be well humoured. Hadrian has a good relationship with his teachers and often presents a cheeky more immature side. However this arguably presents his sociopathic trait as he attempts to get his way through use of resplendent charm. Hadrian is very popular amongst the Hogwarts population, girls and boy's watch him with rapid admiration and fear. Appearance Hadrian is 16 years old, standing tall at 6ft. His body is well muscled and his built redolent of a street fighter, lithe, solid and intimidating. Hadrian's skin is sun-kissed, almost coffee stained, but smooth and resplendent. However, his capability at hand to hand fighting is conveyed to have it's consequences as Hadrian's skin, is intermittently marked with jagged raised whitened scars. Hadrian's dark raven hair, is accordingly to him, unfortunately inherited from his father along with his sharp features; jawline and cheekbones, represent his pureblood line. Hadrian's physique is noted to be impressive, however Hadrian's eyes are his main features as they are noted to 'offer no salvation but only that of advocated judgement, cold and detached.' Rose Carmelo describes how coiled tension was noticeable in every muscle in Hadrian's body. Rose, conveys further how, Hadrian's true self was entirely pre-eminent, he had an underlying dominance and smelt of pronounced prepotency. Overall, Hadrian presents indelible divinity, yet also is a mirror of everyone's fear a true authentic picture of how an innocent can be sculpted into the devil. Animagus Hadrian has three Animagus forms, Giant Black Wolf, Green Python and a Black Crow